Don't Mess With Me One Shot
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: Dark Themed/ Serial Killer!Jack Jack is overprotective over his dear Elsa. If a man dare look at her or talk to her in any seductive way, they pay the price. "I took out a knife and I cut out his eye, I took it home watched it wither and die. Your lucky that I didn't slip him a smile. For that's why he sleeps with one eye open for that's the price he'll pay"-Girl With One Eye


**Yay, another one shot! Sorry I didn't post anything on Frosted Rabbit Holes, I'm in all types of blocks right now.. (Artist block, writers block)**

**Here were just some songs that inspired the one shot.**

**Unhealthy Obsession by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra**  
**Angel With A Shot Gun by The Cab**  
**Think Twice by Eve6**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

Jack smiled down at the platinum blonde beauty, his white hair falling over his icy eyes. Her hair was tied into a French braid that cascaded down her shoulder, her bangs slicked back on her head. The female had large cerulean blue eyes and thick eyelashes that casted a shadow across her face. Her own magenta lips were pulled into a small smile.

"Jack, it's almost nine and I have to get home or Anna will start to worry." Her own smile faltered in realization as she looked down at her phone.

"I thought you were the older sister." He teased softly but was saddened slightly.

"Alright, bye Elsa." Jack leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her hairline. They bid their goodbyes and parted their ways. Jack looked over his shoulder for good measure until he saw something that caught his eye. His lips pulled back in dismay as he saw a fairly muscular brunette man lean over Elsa, probably flirting with her. Jack slipped into an alleyway and behind buildings that led near the pair. He leaned into the brick wall as he heard Elsa turn him down kindly and walk off, judging by the soft clip-clap of her flats. Jack's pale fingertips floated over a knife that was securely tucked into his pocket and stepped closer to see the man look over Elsa as she walked away, but soon ended up leaving as well. No one can go near Elsa as long as Jack is around.

Jack stalked after the male, leading off to an apartment. Jack stayed around the outskirts of the apartment as the man went in. He tilted his head up and examined each window carefully. The lights flashed on to a second floor room. The light flooded past the curtains, showing the silhouette of the male he had followed. A sneer wrote itself on Jack's lips as his eyes adjusted to the darkness now provided after lights in the building started to flicker off.

Time started ticking by as any glowing area in the street died away. Jack secured a pair of clear plastic gloves onto his hands and he slithered up a tree that, oh so luckily, provided enough strong branches to the second floor. Silent, lean, and deadly as a panther, he was. The windows were open and had no safety barrier.

"Oh, don't you know how insecure that is? Someone could just slip into your room." Jack muttered with a mellow smirk as he stalked into the room. He leaned over the bed to see the figure of the man. With that, his hand floated over his pocket as he removed the knife.

"That's why he sleeps with one eye open, for that's the price he'll pay." Jack hummed softly to himself as if it was a lullaby. His eyes traveled down to the knife he held gently in one hand. His finger traced the sharp edge of the silver blade until it reached the end. Jack took his finger of the point which left a small imprint on his fingertip. His icy blue eyes seemed to glow as his eyes transferred to the sleeping body.

Sirens blared and lights of various colors flashed repeatedly. Word of the sixth murder these last few weeks spread like wildfire feeding of a trail of gasoline. A bloodied body was packed into an ambulance and shipped off for any other pieces of evidence. Multiple police officers wore protective gear suck as plastic gloves, goggles and a cloth mask wrapped over the lower half of their faces. One by one they entered or left with nothing except blood stained clothing. Citizens gossiped and stared with pure shock written over their faces as they watched them do their work. Each conversation consisted of "Whose next?", "Will they find the person who did this?" and so on.

In the distance, far from the apartment and the crowd stood a male figure in the darkness. His lean figure rested being an alleyway. His pants pocket was damp and stained red, revealing the shape of a knife. The sound of the sirens and the commotion was heard far off. The man's head tilted up, his curtain of white hair parted open to reveal his pale face. His eyes were slightly wide and his pupils had adjusted to the the darkness, forming a wild look. His lips curled back at the ends to reveal his teeth on the sides of his mouth, concluding in an insane grin. The faint outline of blurred crimson red was splattered on his face. Strands of his hair seemed to be dyed in a deep maroon color. He wiped it away with a cloth that he discarded in the ally as he walked away casually.

Jack and Elsa sat in front of each other in a small town cafe. He raised a coffee cup to his lips to take a sip before Elsa started a conversation.

"Did you hear about the sixth murder, Jack?" She asked with a small shiver at the word murder as she maneuvered a straw to her lips. He only nodded in response as he continued to drink the bitter beverage.

"The odd thing is, I could have sworn all the murder victims flirted with me before they died." Elsa said thoughtfully as she pondered over the thought for a moment.

"God sent someone to kill them because he knows that there is only one person in the world that can flirt and serenade you." Jack joked and set his jaw as he set the foam cup down. Elsa let out a soft laugh behind pursed lips.

"Jack, it's not funny! It's a serious case! What if this person murdered me?" She asked wistfully and stirred the straw in her iced coffee.

"As long as I'm around, no one would ever hurt you." Jack muttered, his voice reaching a dangerous tone. Elsa didn't seem to notice as her attention was transferred to a small screen in the corner of the cafe.

Yesterday night a resident, at the age of twenty three years old and went by the name Glen Sola, of an apartment on Eldwood road had been murdered. This is the sixth murder consisting in four straight weeks. No evidence of the crime suspect has been found. Now we will interview some citizens that live with and were friends of the man.

The corner of Jack's lips turned up slightly as he focused on what the multiple people had to say for themselves. Each conversation went on as any other. "We will grieve for the young man's death," or "We hope this criminal will be captured soon." It wouldn't be as easy as they thought to find him.. Oh it wouldn't be close to easy, for his tracks are covered as soon as they are made. He was serious when it came to Elsa and the vow he made to protect her, never broke.

**Hope you enjoyed! A little dark... yeah. (Yay for random names)  
**

**Sorry if at some points it went a little fast and stuff. If you have any ideas of one shots or separate things I should write, please tell me!**


End file.
